desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DoctorStrange
Feel free to drop a message. ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Wiksteria Lane! Thanks for your contributions. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks for the behind the scenes entries! It's great to get some more information on the people who make DH happen! thank-you! — Game widow 23:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : Haha! Just glad to help out! :) -- DoctorStrange 11:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hi, thanks for doing all that work on the producers, writers and directors of the show, DoctorStrange. I have awarded you with rollback rights - making it easier to revert edits made by vandals etc. Admin is the next stage up! Thanks :) UFO Editor 14:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Now I'll be vigilant in crime fighting the baddies that dare do this Wiki wrong! Hehe! :) -- DoctorStrange 15:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights + Christmas decoration Hi, I have given you admin rights as you have helped out A LOT around here! And, yeah, feel free to make the changes ready for Christmas, but I'll leave it up to you to change it back after the holiday! ;) UFO Editor 23:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! And thanks for the admin rights as well! I'll be sure to change it back when the holidays are over! :) -- DoctorStrange 11:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) x-mas bg I think it's nice, but can you make it the same size as the existing one ((2,000 × 600) ? — Game widow 23:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Sure thing, I'll make it the same size. :) ---- DoctorStrange 11:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Slider Hi, do you think you could make a slider for me? If not, don't worry. I'm using an old computer (my Mac is being repaired) and I don't have any editing software to get the images down to the right size. Could you perhaps chose some cool images and make a slider? Let me know if you can! :) UFO Editor 11:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I was thinking of having the first slide being something like "Meet the Housewives" or something, so, we could just use the Season 7 promo poster for that? Then I was thinking the next slide could be "Characters" - I'll let you decide what image to use there. Then "Episodes"? Something along those lines. I'll leave it up to you, I know I can trust you! :P UFO Editor 12:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::How is it coming along? :) UFO Editor 14:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spoiler policy Sounds like a good idea. Are you happy to write up the code or something? UFO Editor 15:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! :) UFO Editor 16:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent work! Thanks for helping out! Would you mind adding a few of the spoiler tags to the pages you think it's needed? I'm sure the other editors will help out once you get it started :) UFO Editor 17:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I've noticed this for a while on other wikia's and then I noticed you do it today :P So what exactly is the "de:Character's name" thing you've been adding to pages? What does it do cause I can't see any difference :P -- 21:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC)